Midnight Rhaspody
by Rebekka Leigh
Summary: Every evening at the same time, music erupts from the court yard. Every evening the same girl dances. Every evening, he watches her from his room.


Every evening at the same time, music erupts from the court yard.

Every evening the same girl dances.

Every evening, he watches her from his room.

**~**

The girl spun around in a circle, her blue and white skirts fanning out around her, the coins on her top clicking together in rhythm. The towns people were memorized by the simple moves of the dancer's body, cheering as she ended her dance in the splits. A tall man appeared at her side, dressed in rich fabric and had two piercing in each ear.

"The great and elegant Rhapsody!" He yelled. Rhapsody stood up and bowed to her fans. Her piercing green eyes cut through the darkness, "Same time, same place." The man grabbed Rhapsody's arm and lead her off.

The next night was different.

Rhapsody stood complete still in the shadows, dressed in a light green and pale blue skirt and wrap around top that only covered her chest. There was to be no noise tonight. The man stood in a large crowd of people, telling a tale. His brown eyes sought her green ones and she knew it was time. Dancing her away to his side, Rhapsody wrapped her lithe arms around his shoulders and touched his face with a gentle caress. Her long left leg ended up wrapped around his midsection as she twirled away from him. Cheers erupted as the crowd caught on to the meaning of her dance.

"Tonight, you will see a different side of sweet Rhapsody." Rhapsody froze in a position, her arms tilted and her back arched.

"And you will see the true nature of Gitano." Gitano froze in a position, his face tilted skyward, and arms like Rhapsody's. Someone struck a drum and the pair snapped into different positions. A violin began playing at furious rate. Both Dancers spun around each other, ending up with Gitano's arms wrapped around her tiny waist, and Rhapsody's right leg wrapped around his waist. Another beat and they broke apart, the girl danced towards the musicians and he into the crowd. Rhapsody began her dance once more, her movements slow and sensuous. Gitano reappeared and quickly wrapped a cloak around Rhapsody's body, and pulled her close to him.

"Shows over. The King's men are on their way." Gitano yelled. The crowd started running around. Very cautiously, Gitano and Rhapsody disappeared into the shadows and ran.

"Where are you going, gypsies?" A rich voice asked. Gitano pushed the girl behind him and drew a hidden dagger, "I mean you no harm. I just wish to speak with the dancer." A young man appeared and held out his hand.

"She goes no where without me."

"My king" Rhapsody said in a gentle voice, placing her small hand on Gitano's large arm, "If he intended on harming us, he would have done so long ago." Her green eyes locked with the young man's gray ones.

"Stay where I can see you." He tore himself from her grasp and stood a little ways away.

"Thank you, my king. What is it?" She asked.

"The king is holding a party in my honor. And I want you there."

"How so? Entertainment or an escort?" Her green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"A date." Gitano grabbed her once more.

"Meet me tomorrow in the market." Rhapsody said, she took off one of her bracelets and placed in his hand, "Show that to the tavern master. He will tell you where to find me."

**~**

At the first light, Rhapsody sat on a cart, dressing in a brown strapless dress that was belted at her waist. Gitano stood behind her, dealing with a customer. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her, and her eyes were closed.

"Good morning, dancer." The smooth voice from the previous night called. Gitano cursed under his breath and turned away. Rhapsody smiled and opened her eyes, staring down into a pair of icy gray eyes.

"Good morning, sir." She pushed herself off the cart and linked arms with the boy.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Some place where Gitano will not be able to find us." She lead him through the streets and to a small house on the very edge of the city. She opened the door and lit a small fire.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"My king is worried about me. He fears that if I go with you, something dangerous may occur." She sat down on low table motioning for the other to do the same, "I am afraid I have yet to get your name."

"Murtagh."

"The son of the Red Rider. It is an honor to finally meet you." She dipped her head in an informal bow.

"And your name?"

"Rhapsody." She smiled. A through the dim light, she saw him blush, causing her smile to grow, "Now I have a question for you. What colors should I be in?"

"Excuse me?"

"What color dress should I wear?"

"the colors you wore last night."

"What kind of dress?"

"Something simple, but elegant."

"Where shall we meet?" Her eyes danced dangerously in the dim light.

"Where we first meet." He smiled.

"You, most gentle sir, have a date." She stood up and bent down, placing a light kiss on his cheek, "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He nodded and stood up.

**~**

After nightfall, Rhapsody stood next o Gitano as they waited for Murtagh to come. As Murtagh had requested, she was dressed in a simple corseted soft green and blue dress, with no jewelry on her. Her long hair was curled back, falling in ebony waves down her shoulders and back.

"You know what to do if trouble arises." Gitano said.

"I do, my king. Need not worry." She replied in a soft voice.

"You look stunning." Murtagh said from the shadows. He walked into the moonlight and bowed to her. She curtsied, and smiled.

"As do you, my gentle sir." She took his offered arm and let him lead her off. He lead her to the palace and to his party. While at the party, Rhapsody never left Murtagh's arm. He escorted her with great pride, and she enjoyed the attention she was receiving. That was, until she meet the King, "Most noble King." She bowed to him as he looked over her.

"How did you find this thing?" He snorted. He touched her golden skin and her thin shoulders. It took everything in her being not to flinch when he touched her, "You are not of noble blood."

"She is the jeweler's daughter." Murtagh answered for her. Rhapsody held her ground, her bearing, and the pride that filled her stance.

"Does she have a name?"

"Rhapsody." She said. The king's eyes darkened at the exotic tone in her voice.

"Elven?" He hissed.

"No, my lord. Human, as far as I know. My parents dropped me off in the care of the jeweler."

"Look at me." She raised her eyes and looked into his eyes. Rage slowly began to fill eyes. He lifted a hand and struck her, "Filthy beggar. You are the one in the courtyard at night, entrancing all of my men." She lowered here eyes for a brief second, then raised them. A new fire was burning in her eyes.

"I am no filthy beggar. Yes, that is me in the courtyard. It is all I can do to pay my taxes and the rent on my home." She stated, no fear in her voice. The King's face flushed with anger at her defiance. He stared her down, then suddenly out of now where, she fell to her knees, her long fingers wrapped around her throat, her breath coming out in short gasps.

"You dare raise your voice at me."

_You are nothing to me. I am a free dancer, I belong to the stars and the people._ She screamed mentally before she blacked out. Murtagh was at her side, cradling her head against his lap, while he glared at Galbatorix.

"You will thank me one day for this."

**~**

Rhapsody sat in a cell, her legs pulled up against her chest, her head resting on her knees. It's been 3 weeks since the party. Three weeks since she's seen the night sky. The sound of metal clashing against itself filled the dungeon, as Murtagh appeared at her cell door. Very carefully, he unlocked the door and ran to her side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She whispered.

"I never did, until I saw you." He touched her cheek, causing her to pull back and look at him. Very carefully, he kissed her. She leaned into him, returning the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her into a stand position. Once the need for air grew, they broke apart, smiling at each other, "Come. We are leaving." She smiled at him and followed him out of the castle. It wasn't until they reach the city gates when they meet trouble. About 50 men stood in their way. Rhapsody pulled Murtagh to a stop and ducked behind a house.

"We can not take that many. Follow me, I know a hidden way out of the city." She kissed his cheek and began to lead him out of the city. They reached house that was burnt to the ground. Very quickly, she uncovered a set of stairs.

"So that's how your kind has been getting in and out of here." Galbatorix said, laughing darkly, "Thank you for showing me." Rhapsody stood protectively over Murtagh.

"Burn in hell." She spat, "And you were close about my lineage. 1/2 elven." She barked a spell in the Ancient Language and pushed Murtagh down the stairs. While her attention was diverted, he ran his sword through her stomach. As he pulled the sword out, she fell backwards, into Murtagh.

"See if you can live with yourself after this, Murtagh."

But Murtagh was no where near him. He was running through the tunnel, until it opened into a vast field. Rhapsody coughed and groaned from his arms, her skin turning icy.

"Murtagh, love." She whispered. He looked down at her, "I can't go any farther. You will have a better chance at surviving if you leave me here." She coughed again.

"No. I will not leave you."

"You must. I know our time together was short, but I love you. Please, for me. Save yourself." She groaned and laid her head on his shoulder. Very slowly she pulled a thin necklace off her neck and held it up for him to see. A silver ring sat on the necklace, a beautiful, clear emerald sat in a webbed setting, "So you will never forget me." Murtagh fell to his knees and pulled her close. She kissed him one last time before she grew still and cold.

**~**

Murtagh stood over a grave, Thorn standing behind him, his giant red eyes were filled with sadness.

_Rhapsody, dancer of the night, and the first and only to tame the wild heart of Murtagh._ Thorn said. He bowed to the grave, _I would have love to meet you, gentle one. You fill my Rider's head at night. Your voice is still the last thing he hears before he falls asleep. Your beauty is untouched by any female. Rest peacefully, sweet Rhapsody._

"Not a night goes by that I don't think of you. Your smile, your eyes. The way you could entrance every man in the city with just a single glance. You are my light, my reason for why I live. Before I first saw you, my life had no meaning. You brought joy into my life for the short time we knew each other. I love you, my dearest Rhapsody." Murtagh said, tears reaching his eyes, but not falling, "Wait for me." A gentle warm breeze filled the area, light caressing Murtagh's cheek. Thorn let out of pained whimper as Murtagh broke down, falling to his knees and finally letting 2 years of pain free.


End file.
